The Goldsworthy's perspective
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: In the mind of Elijah Goldsworthy's mind throughout the boiling point. His thoughts when fighting Fitz, Adam's secret being let out, and his thoughts about ms. Clare Edwards and when he kissed her. All Eli's POV, no Adam's, no Clare's
1. The beginning

I sat in the school counseling office with the ticking noise of the school clock beating into my ears. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy, a junior this year at Degrassi High school. Many people stereotype me as the Goth, guy liner wearing freak; I find it quite amusing actually if I do say so myself. I forced my parents to move here so I could get away from the place where my ex-girlfriend, Julia, was killed…by me. I needed a fresh new start, hoping that I could forget about _her._ It was going to be hard considering the fact that she was my first love. Julia was such a beautiful girl both inside and out. One night we got into a nasty fight way downtown, I said some things that I shouldn't have said and will now always forget, and she stormed off on her bike with angry tears and she got hit by a car in the night. I visit her grave every now and then, apologizing to her, how if I could go back in time I would be the one to risk my own life just to save her. I feel like it's all my fault, if it weren't for me she would still be here and we would be happy. Every day I always wonder if I could ever find love again and if so, would the same thing happen again. I guess you could say that I have a fear of finding love again, it's true, I am, I'm a freaking scardy cat.

"So Mr. Goldsworthy," My mind tuned back in to the counselor with my new schedule, She was definitely Portuguese because the word 'Pouco' means 'little bit' in Portuguese. You could say she was averaged size for women. Her brown hair went down to her tanned arms. "So you want to transfer out of regular eleventh grade English and into advanced, right?"

"That is correct."

Her big brown eyes finally made contact with my emerald eyes after just staring at my schedule, the written expression on her face was completely clueless right now, Mr. Simpson, the principal, told me that this was her first year here. "Why?"

"Last year I took advanced tenth grade English as well and kept up with pretty decent marks throughout the year and we basically covered everything probably even more with the topics that they cover for regular eleventh grade English, so I really don't need another year learning the same stuff, Mrs. Pouco." You would think that I would be one of those genius gifted children since I'm in a advanced class, but I'm not. I just do really well in English since it's my best and favorite subject. Other than that, I'm just an average Joe in all of my other classes.

Mrs. Pouco printed off my new schedule and got out some yogurt. "Well Mr. Goldsworthy, it seems like you are a very bright student. Since the day is practically over, you will start Advanced eleventh grade English with Mrs. Dawes for second period tomorrow, we are very happy to have year this year."

"As for you too, Mrs. Pouco, I wish you the best."I shook her hand and headed out the door.

**

* * *

**

Ahh, one thing that I love about coming to a new school is seeing people's reaction when they see Morty, my hearse, my baby. People's faces were bewildered, frightened, or snickering like it's some kind of joke. You honestly think I care about what people think of me, driving a funeral car? Fuck no! It's not like I came into this world just to impress them.

*CRUNCH* oh shit….what the hell did I just run over….. I got out of Morty to find a pair of broken glasses, demolished right under Morty's wheel. I picked them up and saw two girls standing in front of me. One of the girls seemed to be Muslim/ Indian and the other looked and the other was a pale, porcelain skin girl with little strawberry blonde ringlets and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen, both seemed to be a little too preppy looking for me, but were extremely cute, especially the lighter skin girl, I'm guessing the glasses belonged to her since she stood right infront of me. I handed her the pair of glasses. "I think their dead."

She blushed a little and smiled, "It's ok, I, uh, I don't need them anymore….I got.. Laser surgery." You could tell she was nervous just from her stuttering, I actually found this to be quite adorable, I usually didn't have this effect on girls.

I looked into her eyes again; they were such a unique blue color, I just could not get over them. Her eyes were just really pretty, actually all of her feautures were pretty. I admit she is a stunning girl. "You have pretty eyes."

She looked down to the ground, probably avoiding eye contact and was blushing again. "Thanks." She seemed to have trouble find her words, poor girl

She stared at the ground for a few seconds before finally reached eye level with me again. "Uh, see you around?"

My eyes were still deadlocked with hers. "Yes you will." I got back into Morty and drove off again.

* * *

Sure that girl back there was cute, but she doesn't seem like my type. She probably go's for guys that are goody two-shoes that probably goes to church every Sunday and has their whole life planned out. The Indian girl was cute as well, not as cute as the other girl but still cute probably went for some douche bag that was a major show off on the football team and is mister 'hottie' and 'popular'. High school is just SO overrated. I looked over to see some kid having a hard time carrying some heavy books in his hands.

I rolled down my windows a slowed down Morty. "Hey, you need a lift?"

He smiled and put his stuff in back and sat up in front with me. "Thanks man!" He said, holding out his fist, I don't do fist pound.

I stared down at his fist for a few seconds then looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. He gave me a confused look. "Your suppose to pound it with your fist, bro."

Bro…seriously? Who is this guy? "Bro? Dude I don't even know you! I know what a fist pound is, I just choose not to do it cause its lame and sissy."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too!" He said sarcastically

We finally reached his house fifteen minutes later with him talking the whole way, he just sat there like a lump on a log still talking, and they say I'm strange! "So you new here?" he asked

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Cool me too; I'm Adam by the way, what's your name?"

"Eli, now can you please get out so I can go home." I didn't mean to sound harsh but this kid wouldn't shut up and i was exhausted.

"Look's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" he mumbled. I gave him a almost threatening death glare that was still scary enough for other people. "Okay bye!" He quickly jumped out of Morty and ran into his house; he finally got it, thank god!

This is going to be one hectic year at Degrassi, I can already tell.

* * *

**Hey everyone! i hope you liked this so far, my first Degrassi story, so go easy on me. Sorry if its a bit short, i promise to make the rest longer. FYI this story will ALL be in Eli's POV, no clare, no Adam. **


	2. Fights and Vampires

French is usually long and boring in general, but when you have it first period, it feels like an eternity, maybe longer. It's required that we take French since were in Canada, so pointless and a waste of time. I always wondered if Americans felt the same way about Spanish even though they can take French, not fair, i would like to have options about which language i would like to take in high school, it would be cool to learn German or Chinese... At least advanced English was next, one of the few classes that I _actually_ looked forward to. Today I was even more ecstatic about going to English cause I was dying to know what grade I got with my current paper, the one about Julia.

When I got into the classroom I realized that Mrs. Dawes had rearranged the seating arrangements. Once again i'm in the front, great...

"Alright Gentle people," Mrs. Dawes began as we took our seats, "These will be your new seating arrangements for the next few weeks, please take the time now to introduce yourselves."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm Clare Edwards." I turned around in my seat and saw that one girl from the other day, since when was she in my class; then again I'm not the most vigilant person when it comes to noticing people and remembering their names.

I cocked an eyebrow "I ran over your glasses, didn't I?" God Eli! think of something to say or ask...

She looked down at her desk and bit her lip. "Yea, you did, but don't worry about it, I was going to throw them away anyways."

"Good," I leaned in and lowered my voice, almost at whispering level, "You look fantastic without them."

She was blushing even more now and her pretty blue eyes traveled to the floor like she was trying to avoid eye contact with me. "Uh, um, thanks, what's your name again?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, but you can just call me Eli." I smirked

"Alright everyone, please turn your attention back here while I read you a magnificent writing piece that a student of mine did a long time ago." Mrs. Dawes announced pacing around

Half way through the reading I got tempted with my sharpie and started to color my fingernails, completely shutting out Mrs. Dawes. It wasn't like Mrs. Dawes nor was the letter she was reading boring, every time I see my sharpie out, I get tempted to color something. My mind suddenly turned back in when she finally announced that she was going to give us back our assignments.

She went around the room with our assignments in our hands. "Some of the greatest works of all time, letters, they reveal the hearts and souls of world leaders, of great artists, and now of you."

FUCK YEA! I am so thrilled right now that I got an A. I worked so hard on this baby. Mrs. Dawes put 'fantastic work, way to get deep with your writing.' I smiled to myself.

"Mrs. Dawes, there must be some sort of mistake, I've never gotten a C, how did this happen?" Clare asked from behind

"Well…" Mrs. Dawes started, "your earliest assignments were divined, but recently your writing has become….distant; impersonal."

"I used complex sentence structure and vocabulary." Clare argued. I rolled my eyes; god one C is not the end of the world…. Okay maybe I would be a little upset if I got a C too, but at least wait until after class to talk to Mrs. Dawes instead of complaining about it during class!

Mrs. Dawes stopped right next to me to look at Clare. "Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are; what you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." So she's the vampire writer….. I remembered someone telling me about her and her stories, see i'm pretty bad with names.

"I'm not hiding." Clare mumbled

Mrs. Dawes cocked her head back at Clare again. "Then prove it...to your writing partner." She said pointing at me, wait a minute….

"Me?" I asked

"Yea," She turned around and looked at me directly in the eye, "You write well, but you're a little…wordy, you and Clare will be editing each other's work for the rest of this semester." Of course I get stuck with her, not that it's a bad thing or anything, actually, this could be a good thing, I can probably tease her more and how was I 'wordy'?

"Great, that'll be fun…" Clare mumbled in annoyance. This is going to be better than I thought, I can already tell.

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands people," Mrs. Dawes Jokingly commented, pointing at me and Clare, "Oh, Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes."

"Sylvia Plath killed herself." Clare responded with a bitter tone, i heard some people snicker. Aww, how cute, she's already denying her feeling for me.

The remaining rest of the time was just rereading our essays and going over them. Once the period was over, I got up and stopped in front of Clare in the doorway, I smirked at her annoyance. When I walked away I could hear her grumble in annoyance over to her Indian friend, oh this is going to be _such _a fun year…

* * *

As I walked down the halls I bumped into some tall brown haired guy. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING EMO BOY!" He yelled, walking down the halls again.

"Emo boy, Is that seriously the best you can come up with." I asked

He stopped and turned back towards me. "Don't make me hurt you."

I smirked. "Ooh, I'm so scared." I sarcastically said

Next thing I knew he with holding me with my shirt collar against a locker. "You think you're all that emo boy, huh?" he growled. He looked down the hall to see an older looking Asian man; probably a teacher looking at me, the guy quickly put me back down. "You better watch out this year."

I watched him walk off. Another exciting event for this year, getting into fights with that douche. I enjoyed getting in fights, they were so…invigorating, it was like a ride at the carnival; you get that exhilarating feeling and you feel like you're on top of the world, but then when you get off sometimes you're ok or other times you peed yourself or you get sick. When I was nine, there was this kid at my school name Mike, he was a total jerk, and no matter what I did he would always end up beating me up. After that I started to train myself so I could fight back harder and win. I always won my battle_, always_."

* * *

When I got home I saw a note from my pops on the kitchen counter.

_Eli,_

_Will be working later overtime again, fill free to eat anything from the fridge._

_Dad_

Figures, my dad is always never home. It's like I live on my own in this dark cold place. It usually has its ups and downs. The ups being that I get my own independence time with no nagging parents and I can pretty much do what I want, then again, it gets lonely after a while. When my dad started to become obsessed with his career I was around ten and it would be terrified about being the only person sleeping in a big house, my old house of course. I always worried about someone kidnapping me or someone robbing my stuff in the middle of the night. I got used to it as I got older, don't get me wrong I still have that worried feeling but it's not as bad as it was a few years ago.

I grabbed a soda and made myself a PB&J sandwich. As I was eating my inquisitive mind was bugging me to go on some site called fanfiction and read one of Clare Edwards's vampire stories. When a girl name Holly J was showing me around the school my first day, thats what her name was, I told her about how much I loved writing and she had mentioned Clare and her astounding vampire fanfiction stories she went by Madame Degrassi as her username. When I finally found Madame Degrassi, I taken aback when I noticed that her stories were 'mature content'. It just seemed like since she's a good little church girl her stories would be innocent and barely any swearing. I was shocked yet impressed with her and her writing. I actually felt myself hooked onto her stories. It was incredible how many people had liked and reviewed her stories.

After two hours with reading her stories I finally felt my eyelids becoming and decided to call it a night. Now that I've read some of stories I'm actually more excited about being Clare's English partner.

* * *

**Ok so i totally made up the language school system part cause one i'm American so i wouldent know and two its fanfiction! anyways the chapters will get longer as they go on and i will do one chapter per every episode that Eli is in, so it might be awhile before the big kiss between ECLARE :)**


End file.
